


The New Sherlock

by nyanyanyangie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Detective, F/M, Hetalia, Literature, Romance, XReader, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanyanyangie/pseuds/nyanyanyangie
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a well-renowned detective in London. Meanwhile, (Y/N) (L/N), his assistant, expected to be at the crime scene where the action took place when he hired her. Unfortunatly, she didn't got what she expected.Time passes and (Y/N) eventually has to leave to go back home in (country). That's what she told her best friend Alfred F. Jones, a waiter in a café. She was never going to leave, but only to quit being Arthur's assistant.In the end, love eventually blooms between the detective and the assistant. Will things turn out well for the two?((Author's Note: It's 'OC!England' because I used my best friend's OC, which is a British detective. Credits to her for allowing me to use her OC.))





	1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The Detective and His Assistant_

Arthur Kirkland is a well-known detective in the beautiful city of London. He has solved a numerous amount of cases with the use of his intellectual power and comprehensive analysing skills. Many people throughout the city know very well not to disturb him while he was busy with a certain case or investigating a crime scene. Simply looking at this focused and attentive gaze had already caused several citizens to watch in amazement or to move away to respect him. In other terms, this detective was not a force to be reckoned with.

Despite all of the attention he has been getting ever since his debut as a crime investigator, his identity still remained a mystery to the majority. The only people excluded from this were his own 'friends' and his dearly beloved assistant.

(Y/N) (L/N) was just a simple girl who came to England to visit a family member of hers and to earn a bit of money during the summer. However, the money no longer became her number one priority once she became Arthur's assistant. She imagined helping him in crime scenes, analysing data, gathering clues, and the like, just like anyone who wanted this job would expect.

Unfortunately, things did not turn out just like she wanted it to. Instead of being presented with yellow crime scene tapes, she was given a sturdy brown desk messily covered in unfinished paperwork. A chopfallen expression would dominate her face as she still holds to the very little hope of actually helping him in a case, not that she complained.

Even with all the disappointment, she was a persevering, hardworking, and determined girl.

She arrived at her office, and was greeted by more stacks of papers. She sighed loudly, thinking,  _When will this end?_  She sat down, placed her bag beside her desk, and began filing the papers. Few minutes later, knocks echoed throughout the room. "Come in," said (Y/N) as she organized the papers in folders.

The door opened and the famous detective was standing by the doorframe in his usual outfit: a red sweater inside a light brown coat, below were black pants and a fedora on his messy blonde hair. "Good morning, poppet!" He greeted. She greeted back unenthusiastically, clearly busy with the paperwork. "Oh, do reserve my afternoon later, one o' clock to four. I have to check on crime scene." His assistant gave a two-fingered salute then he left.

The (h/c) girl sighed once again.  _When will I ever get the chance to join him on his cases?_  She thought hopelessly.  _Probably never... Only two weeks until my supposed leave going back to (country)._  She then continued to file her waiting paperwork until it was time for lunch.

Few hours later, it was around noon time, which means it's time for lunch. (Y/N) stood up and stretched her slightly tired arms. She picked up her bag and left the office building. She went to a nearby café, entered, and sat down at her usual spot by the window. The waiters and waitresses know the assistant's order very well, since she is a regular customer. A familiar American waiter approached her and grinned. "'Sup, (Y/N)!" Alfred F. Jones greeted. "The usual?"

"Hello to you too, Alfred." (Y/N) smiled. "And yes, I prefer the usual." The waiter nodded and left to deliver the order to the chefs. Minutes later, Alfred came back with a plate of (f/f) and served it. Afterwards, he sat downy in front of her. (Y/N) got a fork and took a small bite. "On break?"

Alfred gave a thumbs up. "Yup! It's only for fifteen minutes though. At least we get to hang out for a while." He grinned. "So, any luck?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm telling you, it's impossible. In his point of view, I'm just his secretary..." She then checked her watch for the time and saw that it was half past twelve in the afternoon. "Speaking of secretary, I have to tell Arthur about his one o' clock crime scene investigation," said (Y/N), sending a message to the detective regarding his schedule.

"Well, it seems that you're doing a pretty good job." At that remark, the blonde saw his friend's glare towards him, causing him to chuckle nervously.

"You know very well that I only have two weeks left here in London," she told a lie, crossing her arms. "After that, I have to go back to (country) to continue my studies."

"University?"

She shook her head. "I want to get a Master's degree for (f/course or future course). But I'll not get Doctorate; it's quite tiring." She smiled.

"That sounds nice."

"Shrug, shrug." She mindlessly ate her order, making Alfred frown.

"Are you really upset about that?"

The assistant shrugged. "Not really, but I've always wanted to go with him in his cases. I'm always left behind with papers..." she said, groaning and imagining all the paperwork she temporarily left behind on her desk, which eventually would be added.

"I want to clarify something," Alfred said out of the blue. He continued speaking when he got his nest friend's attention, "What are those papers usually about?"

"Um... Just filing approved cases."

"Isn't it quite suspicious? I mean, he could do the papers all by himself."

"Did you forget that he's in demand that's causing him to have tight schedules?"

"But to me, it still is suspicious like... What if he's just giving you more paperwork so that you will have enough reason to stay longer to be watched over by him?"

"If he'll do that, then he's got two weeks time to do so," she said, taking her last bite of (f/f).

"Yeah, I guess..." All of the sudden, the waiter on break groaned. "Why do you have to leave~? I'll be lonely~"

"No, you won't; you got Arthur." (Y/N) smiled at him, stood up, and patted his back. "It's alright, Al. Who knows? Maybe I'll not go."

"Really?!" He said like an excited little girl, blooming his baby blues at her.

"No, I was just joking, Al! Sowee~!" She internally sighed, almost giving away her secret.

The American pouted. "Oh, excuse me, my break's over. See you soon, (Y/N)!" He waved towards the young lady who began to walk towards the door.

"Bye!" She waved back before leaving the café and walked back to the office building.

「ヘタリア」

It was already six in the evening and the assistant-slash-secretary is almost finished with the daily paperwork. There's just one problem, however, and that's (Y/N)'s drowsiness. To temporarily cure that, she always slaps herself.  _Must... Finish... Paperwork...!_  she determinedly thought.  _Ugh! I have to finish this before I'll be able to go home._  She pinched the bridge of her nose using her index finger and thumb. The clock ticks as she finished the last paper when her eyes drooped and her office door burst open. "Holy mother of cherry tarts!" She shrieked, clearly surprised. She immediately covered her mouth when she saw Arthur standing in the doorway.

"You're still here, (Y/N)?" He asked. "I thought you already left minutes ago."

She shook her head. "I have to finish this..." Her head began to pound as she mumbled to herself, "Crap... My head hurts like hell..."

The detective had a worried look on his face. "Are you alright, dear? You look like you're in pain..."

She nodded. "I'm fine, Arthur. I just need to finish this last paper before I'll go home."

The blonde hesitated to speak for a moment but spoke, "A...Alright then. I'll be leaving now. Bye!" He waved goodbye before closing her office door, leaving his assistant alone once more.

Said young lady sighed as she stood up and placed the last paper aside to be included in tomorrow's stack.  _Frick it, I'm doing this tomorrow,_  she thought, annoyed. She grabbed her bag and left the office with a tired, but relieved mind.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: From this point on, I'll be using first person POV. I'll only say when will I go back to 3rd Person POV. Now, ON TO THE STORY~!))

_Chapter 2: The Supposed Leave In Two Weeks_

_+Arthur+_

It's only two weeks left before (Y/N) goes back home to (country). I've heard about it from Alfred, who is such an obnoxious moron yet I consider him as my best friend. I'm already deciding which case I should let her join me, but, perhaps, I was too late. I feel guilty for giving her all the paperwork, but these cases won't be solved by themselves, right? But still, I feel bad for both not letting her join a case and giving her the papers.

Well, I've already run out of time, sadly. I screamed to myself, _What the bloody hell am I gonna do?!?_

_+(Y/N)+_

After those two weeks, I'll quit being Arthur's assistant. The pay is good, I know, but it's my disappointment that has made that decision. I'll probably stay at my grandfather's house to my heart's content. If ever I need to leave the house, I'll probbaly just have a disguise or hide using my (f/c) jacket.

I sighed loudly, stressed from all the paperwork as I walked to my office. It's hopeless, I thought. Chances are that I won't be able to join a case before my leave. The odds were never in my favor.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!" A familiar voice called out from behind. I spun around to see a walking stack of papers, yet I know very well that it's the famous detective. "Sorry to interrupt you but—"

"No, it's alright, Arthur." I cut him off. "I understand that you're very busy because you're in demand. I can handle the papers."

"Really?" I nodded when he passed to me the stack. "I'm really sorry though."

"I'm telling you it's fine." I gave him a small, yet reassuring, smile. "It's the least thing I could do before I leave."

_+Arthur+_

Leave. The same word keeps repeating in my head. She's about to leave soon and yet... Ugh! I just despise the fact that she's about to leave. "What...?"

"I said it's fine because it's the least thing I could do before I leave."

Leave. That word is repeating again. "R-right...! I-I'll be in my office if you need me. Goodbye!" I said before heading to my own office, having to hear my assistant's heavy sigh. I regret this... I thought. I should've told her I already deciding on a case. As soon as I reached my office, I, too, sighed heavily. I hate myself.

「ヘタリア」

Confession, an act of telling what you really fell in front of the person you like or care for the most. It's a quite difficult task, for you will get hurt because of rejection. However, what hurts the most is seeing the love of your life love someone else.

I know I might misunderstand things, but why does it look like (Y/N) and Alfred are more than friends. Sometimes, from the corner of my eye, I see them doing unusual physical contact (but not too much of it, you pervs!) Isn't that a bit... suspicious?

"Artie! Hey, Artie!" I heard a loud, yet familiar, voice from behind.

"What do you want?" I asked, keeping myself calm and composed.

"Have you seen (Y/N)?" He asked me.

See? I then asked him back as I crossed my arms, not bothering to answer his question, "Why?"

"I'm looking for her, obviously," he retorted.

"I can see that. What I mean is, What for?"

"Oh, right. I need her for a taste test at the café. She told me before that she has been to a numerous amount of taste tests, so why not invite her?" I raised a brow at that. "Oh, come on. I'm certainly not a psychopathic murderer so enough with the questions! I just want her to be part of the taste testing."

"Tell me the truth," I said sternly,

"I am! Wait a minute... Are you... jealous?" He asked, an eensy-weensy smirk playing on his lips.

"What?!" I yelled at him. "No! Why would I be?"

"If I remember what you said," he started, placing a hand on his chin, "the person is clearly lying if he or she is very defensive." I could see his smirk growing.

I stared at him, quite furious, then looked away, blushing lightly. "I-I guess I a-am..."

***


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The Taste Test and The Drunk Detective_

_+Arthur+_  
Alfred blinked twice. "Why are you jealous?" He asked me. "I'm just going to invite her for a taste test at the café. Nothing else. Besides, why would I steal your girlfriend?" He put emphasis on the word girlfriend.

I blushed a little at the emphasized word. "She's most definitely not my girlfriend!" I yelled at him, then mumbled, "...yet."

"Arthur likes (Y/N)! Arthur likes (Y/N)!" He chanted. More like teased, actually.

"Stop it...!" I grumbled, blushing redder. "Fine, I'll excuse her for the afternoon for your taste testing."

I felt muscular arms wrap around me, pulling me to a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks, Iggy! You're the best!" He grinned at me as he let go. At least he knows his boundaries, especially when hugging me.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But this is the last time she'll be excused before she leaves. Understood?"

"Yes, sir..." He then mumbled something to himself, yet it was very comprehensible, "You just want to make your girlfriend stay at the office so that you can watch over her."

Cue a tick mark; I'm mad at this git. "I heard that loud and clear, you bloody wanker!!" I threw a few books at him but he managed to dodge all of them.

"Sorry, not sorry, dude!" He raised his hands up as if he is surrendering.

"Tch. Wait for her outside the office building," I said before walking to (Y/N)'s office. I knocked on the door, and a faint "Come in" was returned, thus I entered. When I saw (Y/N) doing the paperwork, I thought to myself, I still hate myself for this...

"'Ello, (Y/N)!" I greeted. "Alfred says that he's inviting you to a taste test at the café this afternoon and he's waiting downstairs outside the building."

"But I still have to finish this pile of paperwork," she replied, pointing to the stack of papers beside her. "Can you tell him that I won't be able to go?"

I shook my head. "No need for that. I'll handle tomorrow's stack of paperwork so that you can finish the remaining tomorrow."

Her eyes were filled with gratitude, yet with a glint of disappointment. "May I take my leave now?" I nodded, giving her a small, yet reassuring, smile. She then gets her bag and said before leaving her office, "Thank you." 

The door closed behind her and I was left alone, sadness all over my face. I left her office and went to my own. I sat down, took out my phone, and saw that I got two messages; one from Alfred, the other from Francis, a colleague of mine.

This is Alfred's message, which I decided to ignore, "Thanks again, Iggy! I assure you, I won't steal your girlfriend!"

This one's from Francis, "Bonjour, Angleterre! The rest of the trio and I have decided to invite you to the bar like the old times. What do you say, mon ami?"

I replied to latter's text, "Francis, you know very well that I can't go; I have a lot of cases to work on."

Minutes later, his reply came. "Come on, Arthur. Those cases can wait a day. Why not let that beautiful assistant of yours do it?"

At his mention of (Y/N), I frowned. "I let Alfred take her to the café for taste testing. He said that they needed new dishes so he sought (Y/N)'s help. And I have a feeling that they're more than friends, Alfred and (Y/N), I mean."

"Ohonhonhon~ Since when was a gentleman like you jealous? You know what, tell it to me later. The main topic is whether or not you'll come join us. So, will you?"

I stared at that last message, unsure if I'll reply or I'll ignore it. _Well, I did promise (Y/N) that I'll do tomorrow's papers,_ I thought. After some time debating, I replied to Francis that I'll tag along in their hangout. He also replied that they'll pick me up in the office in fifteen minutes.

I sat there in my office in silence, thinking, _I know it's a bad idea, getting drunk plus other bad things I know might happen. But I want stress out of my head and take a break as well._ My phone vibrated minutes later, and saw a message that the trio is already downstairs waiting. I took my phone, put on my coat and fedora, and left the office building. I got in the car and faced them, saying, "I guess I'll risk it."

"Kesesese~ The awesome Gilbert is nice to see you too!" The German, er, Prussian albino spoke.

"Fusososo~ Como estas, mi amigo?" The Spanish chocolate haired man with emerald orbs, who was at the driver's seat, greeted. "It's been weeks since we got to hang out like this!"

"Ohonhonhon~ Let's tire ourselves out by drinking, mon ami!" The long blonde haired French declared.

"I'm drinking less," Antonio muttered. "I have to take you home when you all are intoxicated..."

The car then sped off as we headed to the bar.

「ヘタリア」

_+(Y/N)+_

It's been a long while since I've taste tested a variety of dishes. It's mostly desserts, but I got a sweet tooth! "I can't believe you invited me to a taste test, Al," I told the blonde American beside me.

"Well, I told them that you've taste tested some dishes before so I recommended you to the staff," he replied with a smile.

I giggled. "Well, it's such an honor to be invited and I thank you for that." Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrating inside my bag. I took out my phone to see that Arthur's calling me. "Excuse me, Alfred. I have to take a call." He nodded then I went somewhere and answered the call. "This is (Y/N) (L/N) speaking."

The caller replied, however it wasn't the detective with the British accent. "(Y/N)! It's a good thing you answered."

"Antonio?" I spoke when I recognized the voice. "Why are you calling me through Arthur's number?" I heard him chuckle nervously. Something must have happened... I thought.

"Well, Francis and Gilbert kind of made Arthur..." He paused.

"Made Arthur what?" I asked curiously.

"I-Intoxicated..."

"Oh... Well, what do you want me to do?" 

"I want you to take Arthur home, mi amiga."

I was surprised by his sudden request. "I don't even know where his house is!" I yelled at him.

"Exactly why I'll take you there!" He yelled back. "If you want, you can take home Francis and Gil, but they're wilder."

"Alright, alright. I'll do it," I agreed hesitantly. "Meet me at the café where Alfred works in a while."

"Sí. I'll text you when I get there. Adios."

When he hung up, I went back inside the café. I saw Alfred by the buffet table and approached him. When he saw me, he gave me a grin. "Hey, what took you so long?" He asked.

"Antonio called," I replied. "It seems that the trio and Arthur went out drinking tonight." I noticed Aflred's baby blues widen at that statement. "Are you okay, Alfred? Is there something wrong?"

"...Good luck handling him," he spoke in a low, serious tone. "Arthur, I mean."

I raised a brow. "W-what do you mean...?"

"...You'll find out on your own. Antonio will pick you up, am I right?" I slowly nodded. "I can only wish you "Good luck" for now..."

I felt my phone vibrate in my hand and saw Antonio's text that he's outside. "W-well, thanks again for the invite. I really enjoyed the dishes." I began to walk towards the door, Alfred following along. "Bye!" I waved at him, opening the door.

"Bye, (Y/N)!" He waved back, back to his normal self.

I left the café and walked to the car when I saw Antonio. I got inside the car and that's when the Spanish man spoke, "Look, chica, I'm really sorry for dragging you into this."

I raised a hand to stop him from speaking. "It's fine, Toni. I forgive you." He nodded then drove to Arthur's place. Meanwhile, the three drunk men were taking a peaceful nap. When Toni said that we were almost there, I remembered what Alfred told me. "Antonio, Alfred wished me good luck in handling Arthur earlier," I told him. "Did that mean something?"

Antonio stopped when at the red traffic light. He looked back at the drunk men and then at me. "It does, however it seems that Arthur is behaved for now, mi amiga, so you're quite lucky."

I remained silent, then shrugged. The light became green and Antonio stepped on the gas. A few minutes later, Antonio said that we had arrived. I got out of the car and my mouth was slightly ajar due to the sight before me. _I never knew that he was rich..._ I thought, staring at the mansion. _Very rich..._ Antonio helped me carry Arthur to the living room and set him down on the couch.

"You can handle it from here, chica?" He asked.

I nodded. "Medicine and some water for his hangover in the morning."

"Alright, I'll be leaving now. Adios, mi amiga," he said before leaving.

I'm now left alone with the famous, yet drunk, detective. _How exciting..._ I mentally grumbled as I looked for a medicine kit and search for a certain kind of medicine for his hangover and set it down on the table. I got a glass of water and placed it also on the table. Lastly, I searched the house for blankets the both of us could use. I placed a blanket on the sleeping Arthur and I laid down on a different sofa with the other blanket on me. I tried my best to sleep but I can't. That's when I heard mumbling from Arthur.

"I-I'm sorry for n-not letting you j-join a case..."

 _Is he talking about me?_ I asked myself.

"Y-you probably h-hate me for g-giving you all the p-paperwork..."

I sat up and stared at him. _It must be the alchol talking..._ I quietly walked up to him and bended down to his level. _But if it's really coming from him, I thought, ruffling his hair lightly, then I guess I could forgive him._ I kissed his forehead lightly, which I would never expect myself to do, and went back to the couch I had recently laid down on. I laid down again and closed my eyes, with one thought before drifting off to sleep.

_But I'm sorry, Arthur, your apology is too late._

「ヘタリア」

I woke up the next morning with the mood to cook. I look at Arthur to see that he was still asleep and thought to myself, I hope he wouldn't kill me if I used the kitchen. I went to the said place and began making pancakes from scatch.

When I was almost finished, I heard groaning from the living room. _It seems that he's awake,_ I said to myself. _Prepare for the hangover!_ I snickered at the latter thought. I also heard him say, "Bloody hell, my head hurts..." After that, shaking of a medicine bottle and gulping of water was heard.

I waited for the pill to gain effect by plating the pancakes. "Why do I smell food?" I heard him say when he went to the kitchen.

"Morning!" I greeted, placing the pancakes on the dining table. 

"What the— (Y/N)?!" He yelled, probably louder than Alfred's normal volume. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

"Antonio's orders," I told him. "And please don't yell early in the morning." I began to fix the mess in the kitchen.

"What happened last night after Antonio shoved Francis, Gilbert, and I in the back seat?" He asked, sitting down in a chair and slowly began to eat the pancakes.

"Well, I was called by Toni through your number, telling me that I had to take you home. Before that, Alfred told me that something bad might happen, so instead of telling me, he wished me good luck." I then went to the living room to fix the mess.

"Did something bad happen?"

"Antonio told me that I was quite lucky because you were behaved on the way to your house." As I went back to the kitchen to clean the empty glass which he drank from earlier, I happened to hear his sigh of relief. I dried my hands and went back to the living room.

Arthur saw me go to the living room again. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm going home for a while," I told him. "Don't worry, I already ate!" That last part was a lie, though. I don't want to eat with him face to face because of last night. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "I'll be leaving now!" I said before leaving, walking back home.

_+Arthur+_

I blinked multiple times at different intervals. _Did something else happen last night...?_ I asked myself. I decided to shrug my shoulders and finish the delicious pancakes she made. It would be a waste of her effort if I didn't.

***


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The Supposed Leave and an Intermission_

_+(Y/N)+_

 

It's today~! I thought. Probably best if I start packing now. Good thing I only brought a small amount of stuff here in the office so that the number of boxes I brought will be enough.

 

"So, you really are leaving?" A familiar voice said when they entered my office, making me look up.

 

"Yes, I am, Alfred," I spoke, continuing to pack again.

 

"Does Arthur know you're packing?" I shook my head. "What if I'm telling him~?" He teased.

 

"Don't," I deadpanned. "I'll be the one to do it."

 

"(Y/N), you okay, dudette?" He asked worriedly.

 

I looked away, stuttering a little, "Y-Yeah... I-I guess..."

 

"You guess?" I shook my head again. "Why?"

 

I sighed. "I'm just upset, you know? I wasn't able to join a case before I leave..."

「ヘタリア」

_+Alfred+_

 

It's about time that I got a POV. Thanks author! ((A/N: Yes, you're welcome, Al. But please don't break the fourth wall.)) Anyway, after I left from (Y/N)'s office thirty minutes ago, I grabbed a random phone from my set of phones hidden in my bag—don't ask why I have such—and texted (Y/N)'s number.

 

"Meet me at the (building)'s rooftop at 5:30 pm today. –Arthur"

 

And, of course, I'd text Arthur's number.

 

"Can you meet me at the (building)'s rooftop at 5:30 pm today? I need company... —(Y/N)"

 

Now that that's settled, I guess I have drama to watch later. I mean, why do I feel like I'm a matchmaker now? I just want to get rid of their "awkwardness" towards each other. These two need so much attention from Cupid. Tch. Match made.

「ヘタリア」

It was almost half past five in the afternoon and I'm here hiding somewhere at the (building)'s rooftop. As expected, (Y/N) came there as if she was in a hurry. She panted heavily for air as she looked around, searching for Arthur, and sighed when she realized he wasn't here yet, standing up properly. She approached the edge to appreciate the view of the sunset as it kisses the ground. As it did, my British best friend has arrived the rooftop. It's time for some drama, I supposed, I said to myself as I watched intently at the scene.

"(Y/N)!" he called out to her.

Said girl turned around. "Ah... Arthur..."

"Company...?"

"I-I suppose, yeah... But you told me to meet me here," she pointed out.

Arthur raised a brow. "I did?" She nodded and showed him his text. "I don't remember sending such, however, you texted me to meet you here as well, saying that you needed company." Now, it was his turn to show (Y/N) her text.

She shook her head. "I don't remember texting you that too..."

Arthur's eyes lit up, as if he had an idea. "Hey, (Y/N), may I take a look at your phone for a second? I want to take a second glance at the text."

"U-um... Alright..." She said, handing her phone to him.

Looking back and forth from his phone to (Y/N)'s, Arthur carefully inspected the text messages when he spotted a similarity between the messages: the sender. “Suspiciously enough,” he started, giving the phone back to (Y/N), “the sender who sent these messages are of the same number.”

 

“It’s most definitely him, right?”

 

“I agree, poppet.”

 

“Alfred planned this,” they said together.

 

“Bull’s eye,” I quietly muttered, not wanting to ruin my cover. To my dismay, they both laughed.

 

“Oh, well. Might as well use the time, right?”

 

“Are you fine a slightly personal chit chat?”

 

“I don’t mind such.”

 

They both sat down on the floor and began to ask each other questions and answering them in return. Meanwhile, I’m still hiding while spying.

 

It seems my plan worked, I said to myself.

 

But, guess what? Something unexpected happened that was beyond my plan. Even I didn’t expect such thing to happen today. (Okay, maybe I did, but you get the point.)

 

Yes, Arthur closed the distance between him and (Y/N) by kissing her.

「ヘタリア」

_+Arthur+_

 

I know I shouldn’t have done that! Arthur, you are a bloody idiot, probably a bit worse than Alfred! She’ll hate me more because of this…

 

I slowly pulled away from the kiss. “I-I’m sorry, (Y/N)…!”

 

“I-I… U-uh…” she stuttered while in a cute, blushing mess.

 

Yes, I admit, she is cute even while blushing.

 

I looked away from her, I was slightly feeling the shame. I gave (Y/N) quick glance, who was still like a tomato and was covering her face with her hands, and decided to gather up some courage.

 

“I-I’m so, so, sorry about that, love. I hope you’ll forgive me…”

 

“I-It’s alright, Arthur… I know y-you didn’t mean it, but, may I ask?” I nodded slowly, telling her to proceed. “D-did it mean something?”

 

I froze. I tried to tell her that it did, but, since I was unable to form words due to my nervousness, I nodded slowly.

 

She, too, nodded. “O-Okay,” she spoke softly then smiled. “Uh, do you mind if y-you accompany me back to the office? I still have to take my stuff home so that I can pack.”

 

Oh, right… That made me realize immediately. She was going to leave today… Not showing to her any signs of chagrin or disappointment, I replied, “Not at all. I can help.”

「ヘタリア」

“My flight was moved to tonight,” she told me as I helped her with the boxes just outside the office building, “so I’ll be leaving a bit earlier than as expected.”

 

“I understand,” I replied to her. When I happened to glance towards her direction and saw her involuntarily biting her lip, that kiss from earlier ran to my thoughts again. I tried my best to shrug it off and resumed helping her.

 

Once all the boxes were outside (there were only three of it and I insisted that I carried the last one), I called a cab to pick (Y/N) up and take her home.

 

“Take good care of yourself, (Y/N),” I told her, a small smile forming on my lips. “Have a safe trip back home. I’ll miss you being my assistant.” I really made a mistake saying that, seeing a glint of sadness in her eyes.

 

“I will too. See you soon as well!” She gave me a smile as the cab driver helped her with the boxes into the trunk. She closed the cab door, as well as the cab driver, and the vehicle then sped off.

 

“Goodbye, (Y/N)…”

「ヘタリア」

_+(Y/N)’s POV+_

I told the driver to take me to my grandfather’s house. While on the road home, I quietly contemplated about the scene at the rooftop earlier.

 

The kiss… He said it meant something… I said to myself. But what…?

 

“We’re here, miss,” the driver had told me. I looked out of the window and, indeed, we have arrived. “Do you need help with the boxes?” He asked, ready to get out of the vehicle.

 

I nodded as I myself went out to. “Thank you very much! Please go ahead.”

 

After placing the boxes in the living room (my grandfather had opened the door for me), I immediately paid him for the fare and thanked him again before he drove away.

「ヘタリア」

I’m heading back home from the grocery, paper bags in hand. My headphones are on and are playing La La sung by The Cab. It’s a nice song, by the way.

 

As I was walking down the pavement, I came across a dark alleyway. I pulled out my phone and looked at my map. A shortcut? I thought suspiciously. How come I haven’t seen this before? With a bit of hesitation, I walked through the said path.

 

“You deserve to die!!!” I heard someone yell at the top of their lungs. I looked to my right and saw a man, pointing what looks like a gun towards an injured man lying on the floor. Just like that, he pulled the trigger, and ended the man’s life.

 

A crime…! I hid behind a big trash can enough to hide me. The armed man looked around his surroundings, checking for any witnesses. When he assumed there were none, he carried the corpse over his shoulder and threw it on a pile of garbage.

 

He was about to leave the alleyway when his phone rang. He answered it and told the caller, “Done, he’s dead.”

 

I tried to scooch a little closer, but my sneakers didn’t cooperate with me and it made a noise loud enough to notice my presence.

 

“Shit…!” I quietly muttered and ran away from my hiding spot. I glanced back, only to see the murderer almost catching up to me. I ran faster until I saw some police officers by the corner of the next block.

 

I was one step closer in getting the officers’ attention when he grabbed me from behind and made me inhale a sweet scent from a cloth he put near my nose. Chloroform?! I thought, panicked. I’m done for!

 

I tried struggling out of his grasp but he’s too strong for me, causing myself to accidentally inhale some chloroform. Instead, I removed my silver bracelet and let it fall from my wrist, hoping that either Alfred or Arthur may find it and know it’s mine.

 

The man punched my stomach, causing me to lose consciousness.

***

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here~! I hope you guys enjoy this~! By the way, it's 'OC!England' because I used my friend's British Detective OC for this story.  
>  
> 
> Credits:  
> England (c) Himaruya Hidekaz  
> Detective OC (c) Midnight Toast (my best friend)  
> Story (c) FlashLightSoarinDash (ME)  
> You (c) Yourself


End file.
